


Wrapped Up in a Bow

by Sethrine



Series: Commissioned Works [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, DT!Dante, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, SDT!Dante Sex, Silly, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: Dante always had a knack for gift giving when it came to your birthday.This year was no exception, and you find his gift absolutely hilarious just as it is pleasing.





	Wrapped Up in a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for the absolutely lovely @catastrophes-light over on Tumblr. Thank you so much for commissioning me! It was very fun to write out your request!

Considering it was your birthday, you fully expected to come home to something from your boyfriend, as he had a penchant for wanting to spoil you on special occasions. It usually wasn’t anything extravagant; most often, he liked to surprise you with silly, sometimes lewd little gifts that ended up heartfelt in some way or made you giggle and fall that much more in love with the man.

Dante was just that way, and he never ceased to amaze you with the things he could come up with.

Last year, alone, you were given a full-year calendar that had some tasteful nudes of himself for each month, all his poses flirty and playful and practically dripping with sex appeal. You were also given the unedited photos in a little envelope, just for your viewing pleasure. You expressed your delight over the gifts by promptly jumping his bones and enjoying the rest of the night in your shared bed, cake included.

As ridiculous a gift as it may have been, it was just as thoughtfully silly as you had come to expect from the demon-hunter, and each one was just as good, if not better, than the last.

So when you received a text from him around your lunch break, you couldn’t help the giddy anticipation that began to build during the next five hours.

_‘Be ready to play when you get home, Babygirl. <3’_

\---

The apartment wasn’t much different when you got home, save for the trail of multi-colored flower petals that trailed from the front door and further inside. You removed your shoes and placed your keys on the hook, following the beckoning colors as they led you through the living room, past the dining room and down the short hallway. The trail disappeared beneath your bedroom door, of which had been left just slightly ajar, soft, warm light coming from the visible space there.

You took a deep breath, letting it out quickly in anticipation, then began to slowly push open the door-

The sight before you had you nearly doubled over in laughter immediately.

Dante and his ever-confident self was sprawled out on his side in your bed, one leg bent up and one arm holding his head up in a seductive sort of pose. He was completely naked, already hard and ready to get things going, which would have been enticing on its own…if not for the fact that he had a bright red ribbon wrapped around his hips and, much to your absolute amusement, his cock, the silky material brought together in a large bow just under the head.

“Hey there, Babygirl,” he greeted, smirk still in place despite your raucous laughter. If anything, it was exactly the response he was looking for, and he was more than pleased to have gotten what he was looking for.

“Da-Dante, oh my God,” you spoke through your giggles, moving closer when he tilted his head in invitation, “H-how did you…haha! _How_?!”

“It’s harder than it looks,” he said, wiggling his brows, and you were in full-out laughter all over again.

You had definitely expected something extra from him, and you weren’t disappointed in the least.

Settling down a bit, you leaned in and pressed a smiling, welcoming kiss to Dante’s lips, the demon hunter reaching up as you pulled away to bring you back down for a more heated, more lingering one.

“Welcome home,” he said, voice dropping an octave in invitation, and if that wasn’t a clear sign of the mood shifting, you weren’t sure what was.

“What a welcome,” you answered, reaching out to run a gentle hand across his face, allowing your nails to drag down the side of his neck until your palm was flat against his chest. “The man I love, naked and in my bed, a nicely wrapped _package_ for me to unwrap-“

“I did say be ready to play.”

You mirrored Dante’s smirk as your hand continued its trek down his body, nails once again making an appearance down his toned stomach. Your touch grew light the farther you roamed, tickling at the trail of silver-white hairs leading to your birthday gift. Just as gently, you traced the laced ribbon along sensitive, turgid flesh, delighting in Dante’s quiet, hitched intake of breath at the action. Fingertips tapped against the red bow, just barely glancing against the swollen head of his rigid cock.

“Can I make a suggestion, _Daddy_? I’ve been awfully good since my last birthday.”

It wasn’t often you called him that, and the following groan was just as satisfying as your touch against his skin. Dante took a moment to answer, but his words were promising, as was the fire in his eyes as he gazed at you.

“Whatever my Babygirl wants.”

\---

“Da- _Dante_ , oh, please!”

Your keening was met with a low, rumbling growl, the baritone of the sound shaking your insides in a pleasant way. You were on your front, ass in the air and face all but pressed into the bedsheets of your own accord, all but drooling as your trembling fingers clutched to whatever they could to ground yourself.

Behind you, Dante’s massive presence enveloped you with its heat, the gentle scrape of plated scales against your flesh as he carefully pushed into you setting off all sorts of signals within your body. Had you the ability to turn and see your lover in his full demonic form, you would surely combust on the spot.

You groaned obscenely as he steadily pressed on, the burn of the stretch sending pleasant tingles up your spine. Dante was well endowed by normal standards, but to take him in his demonic form, having already been through a hefty round of fucking to get you ready for so much _more_ , was a feat you were more than eager to conquer.

Time was almost irrelevant in that moment, as the stretch, the burn, the movement of Dante behind you seemed never-ending until it suddenly was. He was flush against you, your body filled to its absolute limit, and then some. Dante was huffing above you, his breaths massive and warm enough that you could feel them against your sweaty back.

Delirious on the feeling and still just on the side of cheeky, you clenched around him with a hitched groan. His response was immediate – a sharp thrust forward that had you squealing and scrabbling behind you, reaching for him in some capacity at the overwhelming feeling of him completely overtaking your senses, only managing to brush the hide of his thigh with your fingertips. You stilled a moment after, chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath before the main event.

Dante shifted after several long minutes, pulling away and pushing back into you with a slow, steady movement. The slide was delicious, your inner walls almost tingling with the heat of his massive cock entering you. Even in the haze of your desire, however, there was something more you still craved from him.

“N- _hah_! Not…n-not… _glass_ ,” you managed to gasp out, voice wispy and barely heard above your sharp breaths and pleased moans. You were all for him being sweet and gentle, from time to time, but you knew what he was capable of, and he knew you could take it.

A rumbling growl from behind you was your only warning before Dante’s massive hands took hold of your hips, his palms nearly burning against your skin, and began a devastating pace. You screamed in delight as his armored hips smacked against your backside, each thrust hard and purposeful, exactly what you were wanting.

You could damn near feel him in your throat, he was thrusting so deeply into you, and you loved it. You loved the rough treatment, loved how he handled you like a little plaything at your own request. No matter the situation, he was always attentive to what you wanted, and he was able to find satisfaction through that, alone.

Beneath you, the bed creaked ominously with your combined weight, with each brutal thrust forward Dante made into your willing body. Tears were streaming down your face, the pleasure-pain overwhelming you in the best way, maddening as it was enticing. The sounds of your lovemaking were obscene, though you could barely hear them over your own blissed-out noises, too far gone to even care, one way or the other.

Dante shifted above you suddenly, pulling your hips higher until he was practically holding your bottom half in the air, your back bending to accommodate the angle. His next thrust into you shot immediate tingles throughout your body, and a blissful wail left your throat as all your muscles seized for the briefest of seconds with the mind-numbing pleasure he was providing.

Barely half a minute into the new position, and you were cresting, choked cries sounding off as you reached your peak, mind shattering until you were left a blank slate for just the barest of moments. When the world came back to you, Dante was still hovering above you, smooth skin pressed to your own as his hips remained flush against your backside. He was running his hands along your trembling body, his breathing nearly as labored as your own. It was a shame you had missed out on his own release. You knew, firsthand, just how glorious it could be.

You reached for his hand with shaking fingers, and he was immediate in providing the touch.

“Best…best birthday present, ever,” you breathed out, a touch of a laugh leaving you with Dante’s own answering chuckle.

“A gift that keeps on giving,” he said, words most assuredly a promise as he gave a teasing push of his hips. Your response was an immediate keening sound, followed by aftershocks of pleasure shaking your limbs. He remained still after that, choosing, instead, to press gentle kisses along your shoulders and against your hand joined with his, his next words sweet to your ears.

“Happy Birthday, Babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
